heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Puppet(Freddy's)
The Puppet (or the Marionette) is the main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (and possibly related to the driving force behind the original game, as he is speculated to have brought Freddy Fazbear and the others to life). He is located in the Prize Corner, and will only start moving if the music box's music stops.He is known as the first dead child killed when this all started before they opened Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza. Involvement Five Nights at Freddy's 2 The [[Phone Guy] mentions that the player needs to keep the Music Box wound, as the animatronics have a feature where having no noise will cause them to try to find sources of noise or potential customers; the source being, in this case, The Office. Keeping the Music Box wound is vital; if it is left unwound for too long, the Marionette will exit the Prize Corner and the player will be attacked, resulting in a Game Over. The Music Box can be wound remotely by going to CAM 11. As it unwinds, a warning sign will appear next to the CAM 11 box on the camera map, as well as on the bottom right of the screen when not using the Monitor. The warning sign starts out orange, signalling that the music is about to end. If it is blinking red, the music is about to end, and the Marionette is seconds away from beginning its attack. Once the red exclamation mark disappears, it is too late, and the Marionette will begin to move towards The Office. Regardless of what happens after it begins its attack, even if the Music Box is wound up after it has left the Prize Corner, the Marionette will still make its way towards The Office, attacking in a manner very similar to Foxy. There is no way to stop it once it has begun its approach and will kill the player even if they are wearing the Freddy Fazbear Head. The player will know it has left if they hear the tune "Pop! Goes the Weasel" begin to play. Another hint the Marionette left is the disappearance of the danger sign. The player will be unable to find The Marionette on any camera once it has left the Prize Corner to attack, except in rare cases of briefly seeing it (for one frame) on the Main Hall and Party Room 2 cameras. There is a minigame that first says "give gifts". As the Marionette, you do as he did at the Prize Corner and give them gifts. Then, it changes to "give life". Then you place the heads of Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Bonnie on the slumped-over figures of the children, and just as you finish, you get a Golden Freddy jumpscare (this may mean Golden Freddy was the suit he or the killer hid in). This leads many to believe he was the killer (or maybe the killers partner of some sort, although very unlikely). It's also speculated he may have found the children's bodies and put them in the suits in a non-heinous way, seeing them as an empty endoskeleton without a suit or even to simply "give life" to them so they could still live on as animatronics. It's also speculated that he was the crying child from the mini game "Give Cake To The Children". Five Nights at Freddy's 3 It is revealed that the Puppet was the crying child the whole time and simply stuffed the children in the suits so they could still be "alive". He appears alongside the other dead children's spirits to get revenge on Purple Guy for killing them. In the end, Puppet caused Purple Guy's death by making him hide in Springtrap's suit, thus killing him when the springlocks got loose. Happy that the killer is finally dead, he's spirit departs alongside the others. Killed By Before FNAF 2 * Purple Guy Five Nights at Freddy's 3 *Himself People Killed *Purple Guy (Caused) Allies *Golden Freddy *Freddy Fazbear *Balloon Boy *Toy Chica *Toy Freddy *Mangle *Foxy *Chica *Toy Bonnie *Bonnie Enemies *Purple Guy *Springtrap *Jeremy Fitzgerald Appearances *Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Male Category:Created Category:Animatronics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Deceased Category:Clowns Category:Stalkers Category:Killers Category:Posessed Category:Ghosts Category:Spirits Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Bald Category:Heroes Category:FNAF World Category:Female Category:Perverts Category:Tragic Category:False Villains Category:Pure Good